DmC: Devil May Cry: The Diary of Sparda
by Alitolexlto
Summary: "On those days...I wished that it could be different...I wished the world would not have to suffer as it is...but why would I care? What does it concern me about what happens to the human race...was it because of her, or...maybe it was because of you three...Dante, Vergil...Eva...I love you all...and goodbye." -Sparda
1. Prologue: Words From Dead Lips

_**Hello all of you. This Alitolexlto here. And I've decided to spring this on you guys. This is a small project I've decided to work on for a bit. It's basically the tale of Sparda's life before DmC: Devil May Cry. It will go into detail about Sparda, Eva, Mundus, and a whole lot of other things. It might also have a few things that would make you question whether Sparda was a hero or a real traitor as the demons slander him with.**_

_**So I will try to update this as much as I can. It might take a while for each chapter but I'm keeping it strictly 10 chapters only. As such, it will be relatively short.**_

_**To view some of the art designs I have for the characters in the story, visit my deviantart link on my FF page where a copy of this story is as well.**_

_**All this is to celebrate the DmC: Devil May Cry Definitive Edition coming out in March so I hope to finish this before then.**_

_**So then, let us begin the tale of Dante and Vergil's father and all he had seen.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I own no characters. DmC: Devil May Cry belongs solely to Capcom and Ninja Theory.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song Inspirations:<strong>_

_**Sin City: A Dame to Kill For OST—Dr. Kroenig  
>Woodkid—Shadows<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: Words from Dead Lips<strong>_

* * *

><p>A thin light was cast over the small room, bring color to the shagged rug and the leather couch to the side. The computer's screen faded to black with nothing but the sound of the hard drive's engine being the white noise to the ghastly quiet hideout. Nothing was left to the imagination of hidden gems or beautiful decorum. Only four walls and a roof of bricks and wooden floors. Just a quiet empty room.<p>

But the quiet was suddenly filled with the busting of the door and the galloping of feet across the creaking wood bellow them. Heavy breathing and exhaustion echoed the brick walls. The three dwellers had just escaped hell for the umpteenth time with little success but alive none the less.

"Sit her on the couch! Sit her on the couch!" Said rapidly the man with white hair, dressed in a black long coat.

The other male quickly helped the only female on to the couch who was riling in pain. She grasped her shoulder tightly; her blood painting the shade of brown on her hoodie a new shade.

The white haired male quickly unzipped her hoodie amidst her tossing and turning and revealed her blooded shoulder with a tunnel buried right into her pale skin.

"Shit! Vergil get a wash cloth!" The other man with black hair and a hooded leather jacket demanded. "Now!"

"R-Right!" The man named Vergil nodded. He went off to go get a wash cloth in the other room.

"Just hang on Kat, okay?-! It's gonna be alright!" The black haired male assured her.

"Augh! D-Dante! I-I can't AAAGH!" The brown haired girl shrieked. The bullet wound was becoming worse the more she twist and turned into the cough.

"Kat! Stop movin' so much and calm down—Vergil! Fucking get out here!"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Vergil called as he quickly ran back to the couch with a white cloth in hand.

Dante snatched it from his hand and pushed down on the wound. She definitely felt that as she screamed to the top of her lungs but couldn't move her body with Dante pushing down on her wound.

"Vergil, hold her down for me!" Dante demanded.

Vergil quickly did so and held her to the couch by her shoulders, while Dante stood over her head as it rustled on the couch arm. "Kat! Kat, here! Bite down on this!"

The black haired man forced a leather belt into her quivering lips. She released her clenched teeth and bit down hard on the belt. If the pain she was experiencing as of now was agonizing now, she could guess the kind of pain in store for her.

"Vergil, got any tweezers?-!"

"Here!" Vergil brought out a small pair of tweezers from an AID kit he had on hand.

Dante quickly grabbed them and held them to Kat's blooded shoulder. "Kat! Kat! Listen to me!"

Kat bit down hard on the leather belt to hold in her shrieks of pain and breathed harshly. It hurt even more but she wanted to at least hear what Dante had to say.

"Kat! I need you to just go to a place in your mind, okay? A happy place or go astral project or somethin'!"

Kat breathed heavy but none the less nodded fiercely as she closed her eyes tight and braced for the big one.

"Here goes!"

Dante slowly inserted the metal tweezers into her wound.

It hit her like a train. A sharp ripping into her flesh made her scream higher than she ever has in her life even with the belt in her teeth. She riled and kicked the couch harshly and her clenched fist slamming into the couch. They all could hear the very fatty flesh grind and bleed but Dante and Vergil continued to do what they needed to in order to save their friend.

Her screaming echoed within the once quiet room…

And after a good ten minutes, all was once again silent.

The morning of those unforgettable moments had set to the afternoon. All had returned to silence once more. On the couch, Kat laid asleep on her back with her arm in a sling and covers over her resting body. A coatless Dante leaned against the wall—arms crossed and brows furrowed towards a coatless Vergil.

Vergil, on the other hand, sat at his laptop to keep an eye on what events are taking place in the city. It seemed that a lot of people lost their lives in a tragic Earthquake that shook the city and caused millions of dollars in property damage.

But Vergil and Dante knew better. They knew the truth.

They knew that it was the work of the demon king Mundus who caused that carnage all across Limbo City. His manipulation over the world and his henchmen of demons are what's causing the city to slowly go to ruble. But no one else would be able to see this due to the thick veil that's casted over Limbo City and all its residents. As such, the remaining will assume it to be an earthquake…but the two brothers knew better.

The only thing drowning out the silence was the sound of Vergil's fingers dancing all over the keyboard.

"Okay…" Vergil said, "I think I was able to obtain some Intel for how bad things are actually becoming on the outside. Apparently Mundus's rage has spread farther then Limbo City—it's hit all over the world. England, Paris, Japan, Africa—everywhere. A sad turn of events for the souls who lost their lives, but a loss we'll have to take to insure that Mundus is—h-hey!"

Vergil's words were hiked from him as he was yanked by his collar and dragged into the other room away from Kat's ears in case she wakes up. Dante pushed Vergil in and closed the door behind him.

"Dante, what're you—?"

Vergil's collar was hiked up with his twin's deathly glare that he'd give a demon was now aimed right at him this time as he was pushed into the wall forcefully.

"You got a lot of fuckin' balls to pull some shit like that!" Dante yelled.

"What're you talking about—?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Dante hissed aggressively. "Not only did you screw up our original plan, but you put Kat in harm's way of all that gunfire!"

"_**I **_did what I needed to do to prevent another Mundus taking the thrown!" Vergil insisted, yanking Dante's grasp off of him. "No doubt Mundus would've used Lilith and his child as a weapon against us! I took the initiative! What is your problem with that?-!"

"But you did it in cold blood! _That's_ my problem! We're supposed to be the good guys for fuck sake!" Dante accused. "And now, the city and all its people out there are ten feet under ruble because _**you **_had to _take the initiative_!"

"Listen to me!" Vergil protested with a sigh following and a massage of his temple. "Alright…yes, I will admit that things did become difficult, and I fully accept the blame on that. I'll burn for that, I know…" He looked back up to his twin with a burning drive in his blue eyes. "…But remember what we're doing here, Dante. We're liberating _the world. _Not just this city. And as such, sacrifices will sometimes be made. Come on now, you didn't expect that we'd be able to save _everyone _did you?"

Dante had to agree on that. He couldn't save everyone in the world while doing this. _Some_ people would perish in all this destruction no matter what. He just hoped it wasn't a genocide ratio. The last thing he needed in his road to a new life was the blood on his hands that would come with him.

"Alright, fine…I get it."

"Good." Vergil nodded. He could still see the trouble on his brother's face as clear as day though. At that moment, he held his brother's shoulder and looked him in the eye with the utmost confidence. "Don't worry. When all's said and done, you'll finally be able to live a better life then what you've been through. Finally, we can be promised the life our mother and father would want for us. Is that not a goal worth fighting for?"

Dante looked at Vergil's hand and then back at him with the same eyes of unsureness. There was just something about what Vergil was saying that didn't sit right with him. Sacrificing the lives of a city for a goal seemed reversed from sacrificing a goal for lives.

The more he stayed with Vergil, the more distant he felt with him…

"No Vergil…" Dante said, "That may be the life you want…but I know mom and dad wouldn't want human blood on our hands in this _better life_." Dante then turned on the heel and grabbed his leather coat.

"Where're you going?" Vergil seemed to demand.

"I'm gonna take a nap…"

"Now? At the moment we need to conduct what we're going to do for our next plan of attack-"

Vergil's words were yanked out by the sudden harsh slam of Dante's fist onto the door ciel. "I'm sorry. You assumed I was asking permission. Let me reiterate; I _am _taking a nap." Dante said bitterly as he opened the door. "…So fuck off until then."

He slammed the door right behind him and headed right for his room. Before he did, he stopped at the foot of the couch Kat laid in. Seeing her asleep without a care in the world took some of the anger out of him. He walked over to the head of the couch and took a knee to meet Kat's face. He could hear her faint breathing from her pale lips and her chest rising and lowering through the covers.

"I'm sorry Kat…I'm sorry…" Dante spoke under his breathe. "I swear…I'll end this once and for all…We'll get through this."

He rose up a bit to plant a light kiss on her forehead and left the room to retreat into his own personal courters. It was small and a bit cramped with a weak light hanging over the brick walls and wooden floor boards. He threw his coat to the side and sat on the edge of his bed. His head was aching and his chest felt like it was burning. He didn't want to have to go off on his own flesh and blood, but Vergil was practically asking for it was far as Dante was concerned. They were supposed to be the protectors of humanity as Nephilim; a hybrid of Angels and Demons. So why would Vergil do something so ruthless to millions of human lives if we're supposed to be saving them?

This couldn't be what their parents wanted…could it?

This couldn't have been the vision that his mother and father could've wanted for the brothers as their last dying wish could it? To risk so many lives just to kill the king of demons? It just didn't feel right to him to have to go through all this and have more human bodies dropping then demon bodies. Dante felt that Sparda wouldn't care too much for the human race but…what of his mother?

Dante glanced down and held his amulet in his hands. He gazed at the red gem tenderly in remembrance of his mother's warm embrace of the past long since forgotten.

"Mom…what do I do now?"

He lowered his head as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was to do. All this seemed like a lot to handle in one day. He really needed some rest.

He finally crawled onto his bed and looked up at the roof, trying to block out of his mind all distractions and just focus on sleeping off his thoughts until he'd wake up again. But they rested there in his head with no end in sight. He just wished there was a way to know what to do next. A cheat code, or a guide to get these worries and feelings of doubt out of his system…

…

…

…_**FWAP.**_

Dante shot up from his bed and looked around his room for the origin of that sound. There seemed to be no one in the room and all seemed quiet. _Too _quiet to be exact.

Even so nothing seemed to out of…the…

"What?"

Dante's eyes were suddenly pulled into focus towards something smoking on his wooden desk. From where he sat it looked kind of like…a notebook. A smoking notebook?

Dante slowly stood up and hesitantly walked towards his desk towards it. Upon closer inspection, it really _was _a book. A small notebook of some sorts with a leather cover that seemed to have been charcoaled a bit with smoke radiating off of it as if it were just on fire.

"What…the hell?" Dante uttered.

Slowly he picked the book up and looked at the front and back—no title. He slowly cracked it open to see no name in the inner cover either. This was beginning to worry Dante. Why would a book just fall out of nowhere like this while smoking like it was in a furnace? Even though the cover was burnt up, the pages remained intact.

He looked around to see if anything was gonna pop out for this book but all seemed silent and lonely enough for Dante to further examine this strange book for himself. He was sure Vergil would want to see this as well…but he didn't feel the need nor the patience to have to try and talk to him at that time. What raddled his curiosity was the book's origins and he wanted to see it first and foremost.

The black haired Nephilim sat on his bed and skimmed the thick pages to see writing on most of the pages written in old black ink. Most of it was luckily readable for him to decipher for himself. However one page near the end seemed to have been ripped out of the book. He wondered what it was. And better yet, whose book even was this in the first place?

There was only one way to find out.

He turned the book back to the beginning and began reading through it from the very first page;

"_Dear Dante, Dear Vergil_

_If one of you receives this diary I have written, then that means I did not survive._

_I am sorry for what has happened to us. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you both._

_I'm sorry that I had to separate you both._"

Dante's eyes widened. "Dad…?"

He continued reading.

"_Know that your mother fought bravely against Mundus. Just as I will as well._

_Know that we both loved you both very much. You two are more than just Nephilim. You are our sons."_

Dante stopped. He had to take a moment to take all of this in. Was this _really _his own father's book? And why would it appear to him now of all times? Why would it find its way to Dante and not Vergil instead? But the one emotion that took over him was the feeling of a sharp pain in his chest. Like he couldn't get rid of this burning sensation in his heart unless he continued reading.

He did what his heart commanded.

"_And as our sons, I feel it is time you at least know more about us. We have only ever told you half of our past. But in this book, you will hear it all. You will know where your swords originated, why I joined Mundus, and above all, my true intentions for us. The intentions I never even shared with your mother."_

"True intentions…?" Dante pondered. "Dad…what're you sayin'?"

He continued.

"_Let me tell you, my sons._

"_Let me tell you my story._

_Your mother's story._

_Mundus's story._

…

…_Let me tell you everything."_


	2. Entry 1: The Golden Age: part 1

_**Hello all of you. This Alitolexlto here. And here is the official first chapter of this story. For this one, it took me a while to do but I was luckily able to get it done. Yes, it was a late entry, but I was able to do it either way. So here it is for you guys. Keep in mind that these stories will be long due to me condensing this all into ten chapters strictly.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember, to view some of the art designs I have for the characters in the story, visit deviantart where a copy of this story is as well.<strong>_

_**All this is to celebrate the DmC: Devil May Cry Definitive Edition coming out in March so I hope to finish this before then.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I own no characters except OC's. DmC: Devil May Cry belongs solely to Capcom and Ninja Theory.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song Inspirations:<strong>_

_**Woodkid—the Golden Age**_

_**Woodkid— Run Boy Run**_

_**James Blake—Overgrown**_

_**James Blake—Life Round Here**_

_**Woodkid-Stabat Mater**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Entry 1: The Golden Age: Part 1<strong>_

_**December 19th B.C**_

The snow had set its white slush to the land and trees of the barren land, devoid of life or a form of existence to be seen. The skies—grey and somber on a cool afternoon where the sun was submerged in dull clouds. The brisk air threatened even the most strongest of warriors to submit to its harshness. No human would be able to last long out here. It'd be a miracle without the proper utilities packed.

But not I.

Draped in garbs of purple and dark hair cut short to avoid blindness to my vision. The weight of my own sword baring down on my back with a knee to the ground. My breathing began growing harsh in its own fog. I dug my gloved hands into the white blanket below my feet and brought it to my lips. My teeth felt the sting of its cold fluff, but it was a feeling I had desired. My throat grew hoarse as the slush sunk down my throat. It stunk painfully but it was a conscious decision for a form of water in my exhaustion.

Decisions like these are important to mull over on the battlefields of war. Always do what's needed.

There…in the distance…I heard it.

The battle cry of malice calls to me. Beckons me. Desires for my touch to its virgin body.

The ravenous temptation had filled my legs with enough energy to stand once more. But it was the corroding hormonal drive for its embrace that pushed my legs across the snow and towards its euphoric calls of death and carnage. My sword ripped from my back and clenched in my palms to the sounds of war. No mist, not feverish chill, and no fall to the vast deep trenches of snow could falter my desires.

Finally I stood over the hill, and watched. The Golden Age.

The soaring of white winged humanoid beings across the dull grey sky, sending golden arrows to rain down on those bellow. The screams of my fellow brethren as slaughtered those white winged denizens of light and they the same to the dirges of darkness. The splatters of blood had since painted the white slush under their booted feet into a red sea of bodies both of light and darkness. Even so, battle continued on. The screaming and sounds of blades clashing and sounding were none of which I've ever heard.

It hurt me…it burned me…it tormented me…it interested me…it thrilled me…I wanted more. I wanted to feel the disease just as they have…The desire…It moved me.

I stormed down the hill of snow. The remaining angelic took notice of my starving desire and charged towards me with gusto. Simple fodder for my own skills with a blade. I brought my sword back and swung with the might of all I had. The feeling of cold steel ripping through flesh and bone was the egregious yet tantalizing symphony to my ears. So much so that I wanted to hear more. And so my blade rewarded me with the sounds of blood and innards flashing before my eyes as I chopped down all with the wings of pure white that stood before my wake.

My feet wouldn't stop running, my arms resisting my own control and instead submitting to the feel of my sword hacking across the angelic bodies.

Finally free space was present as I continued towards the battle field with my sword's blade dragging through the snow. The shrieks of war grew louder and the thriving lust of carnage filled me. I heard the chorus sounds of my fellow brethren chanting my name. But there's calls were meaningless to the sounds of death all around me.

I wanted more of that. More of the destruction of enemies all around me whether men, women, or even child—

Wait…children…? No…no, that's not what I want. Not of the death of women either. Children are young and naïve to understand this desire of blood, so why must they die for it? And though they too are mighty, women must also be cared for…so why? Why do I…?

No. No, it's wasn't my fault. It was the thrill…the desire…the carnage of battle that had seduced me once again in the eve of another battle…I had lost my own mind even while up on that hill.

No…I wanted it to stop.

"MY BRETHEREN!" I roared, "CEASE YOUR WAR AND STAND BEHIND ME!"

Without a single hesitation, my men in their dark armor turned towards my call and rummaged through the snow towards me. Though some were slaughtered in their return towards me, others were more than successful of storming to me. I sheathed my sword onto my back once more and raised my arms wide towards the red slush of snow and bodies.

Yes…towards the Golden Age.

My mind was brought back to the eve of then at the touch of my shoulder being grabbed from behind me. I took an eye over my shoulder to see a familiar companion to wake me from what was left of my selfish lust.

"Sparda, we have all gathered behind you."

"Yes, good work, Seditio." I nodded with heavy breathing.

I looked out into the field of cold as the army of white light had hurdled towards us. Those who were killed or were slaughtered to reach me were lost to the snow. They meant nothing to me anymore. All that mattered was stopping this battle before I lost myself to my ravenous hunger for blood.

And so I stood before my fellow demons; grasping for the very world around me. My eyes closed to feel the vibration of the ground below erupt into an abundance of earth in the very palm of my hands. The build of my powers rose as did the sounds of the earth before me rising out of its place. Rumbling had forced me to open my eyes to see the chunks of the snowy field before me, be ripped apart and risen towards the heavens as far as the eyes could see. The angelic army had no choice but to rely on their wings to deliver them from such disaster.

But this was meaningless. There was no escape. Limbo consumes all.

My clenched fist had become palms. My hands lowered to my chest and with great might, I pushed forward my hands to the breaking field. The earth that had been risen had slowly broken apart and become nothing but rubble being swarmed into a never ending spiral. It was like that of a black hole opening before the Earth and taking into it all that brought death to its own. And it was for the ones with white wings. They no longer had any control over their gravity. Their bodies had submitted to the flow of this spiraling tornado of earth and snow that ripped through the dusk and reached the burning fires of the sun above.

I could still recall the new symphony I had heard of the angel's shrieks of agony into the burning inferno that reined over the Earth.

Yes…the chorus of the Golden Age.

_**December 24th B.C**_

The times of war between the Angels and Demons have since continued for longer than my own conception. Which quite frankly was not so long ago. No older than about a good three years ago. And in these three years, I have been raised on the scent of blood, the sight of death, and the feel of a sword's handle. And the taste…the taste of the nether regions of many a succubus are my fondest memories, no question.

But this night, I would require a drink of the best ale. I had to give credit to the humans, they were more than useful in their brewing technique. One of the reasons we haven't wiped them from the face of the Earth and use their meat suits as décor. Another reason is how well Earth holds up as a domain behind the veil that separates us from them. We are truly fortunate that there would be no need to waste are precious energy on the so-called "perfect creations of God." Manipulative little maggots they are, in my opinion, but harmless enough that there'd be no need to go to battle with them.

But as I had said before; humans were versatile at the preparation of good brew.

And there I sat, at a round table within stoned walls and crowds of other warriors all around me; dancing, drinking, and enjoying pleasurable company with the delivered demoness vixens with exposed cleavages and lush lips that I did not mind a taste of myself. The stone tavern was darkly lit by candles and a fire place at the dominance of nightfall through the windows. Something about night always did fill me with a wave of anxiety. Maybe from the moon in the skies, or the stars shining across the black—either or to be quite frank.

I gulped down the violet colored brew to drown away my somber stirrings. There was just too much to contemplate since being on this planet and in existence with the fabric of life for only three years. To be trained in battle, fight angels, and sooner or later dissolve into my desires for battle. It was all such a strange transition to evolve into. I never saw no reason to feel the need for war. To slaughter all who are deemed a threat. Only that my creator, who gave me life and existence, demanded me to kill any and every angel I see and therefore I obeyed. The warriors of the rivaling angelic race were understandable, but…why the women and children of angels as well? What have they done to be given such a painful death as well? I just don't understand.

"Sparda!"

My name was called by the slurring gruff voice I've come to know so well. I looked over my shoulder with a toothy grin followed by a chuckle at the stumbling buffoon stomping to my table from the rowdy men behind me and practically falling into the seat next to me. He looked more disheveled then he usually was; his platinum white hair was unkempt while his eyes were drowsy. His armor stripped off as was mine though his clothes were sloppily dressed and his trousers were barely staying on without the assist of his hand while his other hand was firmly grasped on a mug of ale.

"I see _you_ are enjoying your own merriment, Seditio" I laughed. "Why waste your time with me? Should you not go gallivanting with the maidens over there?"

"Ay, but it's just not a proper gathering without the hero dancing merrily with us." He slurred with a hiccup. "So…Why do you not join the rest of us? I hear one of the vixens has desired especially an audience from ya!"

I looked over towards the crowd and noticed beyond the sensual groans of the women and the yaking and shouts of entertainment of my fellow warriors, there was a single women sitting at a table, starring directly towards me with her eyes as amorous as one would be before pouncing on their next prey. Her smooth thighs were crossed and exposed mounds practically laying onto the table along with the rest of her body slumped over. All it took was her tongue to trace her blood red lips to stimulate something within me.

"Heh, clearly she does." I snickered.

"Then what ails you in plummeting into her, my friend?"

"It is nothing for you to concern yourself towards, Seditio…I just had…thoughts on things." I needed another gulp of ale to wash such words from my tongue.

"Thoughts? Tell me, Sparda." He said attentively, despite his drunken stupor. "I will listen."

Ha! How can a drunk listen to anything when his mind is drowned in alcohol?" I laughed.

"Do not take lightly my own proper state of mind. I can still give _you_ a proper beating, oh legendary knight of Limbo!"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I drowned the rest of my brew and slammed my mug onto the table. "Have at thee, you drunken bastard!"

My body lunged forward and down we both went into another table that broke from our contact. I could hear the other men roar in excitement at our brawl. We laughed in our grappling and holds, trying to get a one-up on each other. I would never truly feel alive until I got to rub it in his nose that I was the better one of wrestling him to the ground and having him beg for release.

And that was just how the scene had progressed as he tapped rapidly for my released choke hold on him. I complied and let him go. I stood from the ground a champion with arms raised and a giant grin across my lips! The men hurrahed at my victory and there I stood, feeling no longer a somber emotion and instead standing tall in a wave of arrogance.

"Agh! I could have taken you if not for my hangover!" Seditio laughed as he got up from the ground. I turned to assist him.

"And what happened to that _proper state of mind _you had bragged about?" I brought up.

"Oh shut it! Go. Claim your reward with that wench and leave me to stir in my own defeat!" He toasted to me as he sucked down more ale down his gullet.

"And a goodnight to you as well, Seditio!" I waved off.

I strolled towards the table where the beautiful demoness sat in patience for me. Her hair was that of pure gold silk that brought attention to her ruby red yes starring towards me. The second she rose from her seat, her mounds moved like water with the slightest of movements. Her smooth skin complimented her wide hips and plump thighs. Once again, her tongue traced her red lips and s small groan only I could hear was indication enough of what she desired.

"Come." I whispered in her ear. "Let us retreat somewhere more private, miss..."

She responded with a hand pushing my cheek to face her. "Minerva…" Soft lips pressed onto my own accompanied by a salivating tongue penetrating through my teeth and taking hold of me. Her breaths synced with my own in a heat of passion along with a hand slowly massaging my lower member teasingly.

She finally broke the kiss to moan in a single breathe; "…Now…take me."

My own control had fallen. My hands moved on their own and my own lips pressed hard on to hers. I wanted more of that taste as I forced my tongue deep into her lips. Down my trousers and up her leg went around my waist. I had forfeited my previous request of solitude between her and I and instead forced her onto a wall to bring her other leg around my waist. With each push I gave, her groans grew louder and strained. I did not consider her own life. I had already surrendered to my own lust and felt her orifice clench around me as I pumped all I could into her. I was an animal with the carnivorous hunger for prey. No other words or even the cheering of my own brethren could stop me. I forced myself more…more…more…! More…!

More…

More…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Arise, Sparda!"

My face was suddenly met with a startling blast of cold water that it almost hastened my own breathe. I hacked and coughed myself back to consciousness. I slowly rose onto my ass with an aching back and a tunneling headache. I whipped my eyes of the water that they were drowned in, only to have a blurred vision as a result. It only took few moments before I was able to see once more. Looking up at the one who woke me, I was filled with a small hint of joy to find it to be someone I had known very well.

His clean shaven head and clear eyes were a minor notice to the intense wrinkles and portly figure he retained in his own garbs. Another glaring abnormality of him was the scars he had in his forehead that mimicked three eyes forming an upside down triangle.

"Ah…Mundus…" I slurred. "Glad to see you were here as well to join in the gathering…"

"Gathering? Ha! As if I would waste my precious time here with heaps of waste in human meat sacks." He spat bitterly. "Now on to your feet, brother. We have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Do we…?"

"Yes. Our scouters have spotted a nesting place of refugee angels that have made a village of rest and recuperation. Seditio and the others are on their way there now."

"And no one felt the need to awaken me about this?" I chuckled. "Some men just want all the glory for themselves don't they?"

"Well that is _one _reason…"

Mundus eyed to my left. This peeked my curiosity and forced me to turn to my left, only to be over-shadowed by horror as I glanced at the distraught expression of bug eyes and frozen agape red lips. Her golden hair forcefully ripped from her scalp, now drenched in her own blood. Her upper torso separated from her lower body with intestine slowly oozing forth from her innards. It still pulsated and bleed with a twitching sensation. Her own chest ripped open and hear own beating heart forcefully ripped from her ribcage.

"No…! NO, I—!"

"Enough of this wallowing." Mundus ordered. "Let us make haste now. I shall wait for you with a second horse. Clean up your mess."

And with that, Mundus walked out of the tavern; leaving me in my own blooded bed I have made for myself. I couldn't bear to look back at what I had done. I could still hear it ringing in my head. The shrieks and agonizing stench of sex and blood splashed onto my face. Her gagging and cries could faintly sing their damned chorus in my head. The feeling of my tingling fingers as they ripped into the demoness's stomach and take hold of her intestines. Her joints ripped apart bit by bit…her screams being uninterrupted…they all watched me as I gutted this woman like she was a piece of meat…

And the worst part of it was that…this wasn't a first for me. Every now and then I would go too far. I would surrender to my inner carnivore and…the results would be disastrous. I would let myself get too fool hearty in debauchery until I would all lead to chaos. I try so hard to fight it but it always finds a way to rip from my grasp and destroy everything beautiful.

I could not shed a tear. I could not even feel sadness for her. All I could do is…say sorry.

"I'm sorry…"

And with a single nod, I got back to my feet and walked out of the tavern, into the dullness of the snowy world around me. My muscles ached and my enthusiasm for battle was hastened to only wanting a moment of peace…but you can't pick and choose war…and I knew my own body would not let me choose either.

I am my worst enemy…in this Golden Age.

_**December 25**__**th**__** B.C.**_

We galloped on horses through the snow, draped in cloaks and our weapons on our person. For some reason my sword felt heavier on my back then before. Perhaps it was the overbearing guilt that rested on my shoulders from the unfortunate death of the woman I had ravaged. For me to speak of the event so easily despite it happening only a few days ago worried me greatly.

But such emotions had no choice but to be buried to the desire of war. That _is _what we were created to be. Simply creatures who want nothing more than to taste the blood of our enemies, taste their fate in our grasp, and swallow their pride along with their hate. And that enemy was the angel race. This was our only reason for existing. It took me a long time, but I had finally accepted it.

At least…that's what I _thought._

Mundus had galloped ahead of me in, what appeared to be, a frenzy by the way he whipped the stirring of his horse to go faster. At first I was confused for his need to quicken his pace…but then I was hit with the strong scent of blood…_demon's _blood. And it only grew stronger the farther we traveled through the foggy snowfall.

Mundus had gone so far ahead that I could not even see him through the mist. Barely a black mirage through the snow before completely disappearing into the grey fog.

"Mundus!" I called. "Mundus, slow your horse! It's dangerous to ride in this fog!"

But he did not bother to listen.

Suddenly I saw something black take flight into the air, and flew across the sky the opposite of my direction. An angel no doubt.

I had halted my own horse and turned towards the direction of the angel. I extended my reach towards the ground and within seconds, pieces of the snowy earth rose into the air like soldiers ready to attack. I reached into the sky towards the flying angel and flew the arrow-like pieces of Earth did. They soared right through the fog towards their target.

The sound of screeching followed by a heavy thud was heard from afar. A confirmed hit.

I turned my horse towards the fallen angel and galloped towards it. Mundus would have to be patient for my arrival with him to the battle. First things first and all. My galloping horse had ceased at the sight of the pure white wings propped up as protection towards any grounded adversaries. A feeble trick considering one of them had been severely injured and splattered with blood.

I dropped from my horse and unsheathed my sword to hold it at its point. "Surrender yourself, foul angel, and I shall make your death painless."

No retort was heard. Only the faint panting from within the folds of its wings. Though it was faint, I detected a feminine panting. A female angel. I had hoped to avoid these kind of angels.

"Stand so that I may see the look in your eyes as I end you." I said, "I will give you that honor."

"…Honor…" She breathed in exhaustion. "…what you do…what you…and your kind do…can that really…be called honor…?"

"What…?"

"Can't you see…?" Her wings began to drag ever so slightly, making me take a few steps back. "…This war…we don't have…to fight…"

"Nonsense. We must always fight. For this is—"

"But why…?-!" Her sudden outburst from within her own wings had taken me by surprise. "Why do we fight…? Why…" She went silent for only a second before she spoke once more. "Why…do _you _fight?"

"Why…? Because I am told to."

"But…is that what _you_ want?"

Such questions made me curious as to what she was trying to make me say. She was obviously trying to either gather info from me or buy time till she was properly rested and ready to take off again. A meaningless effort given my control of the world so long as we are within its Limbo.

"Enough of your words!" I immediately rose my sword. "If you so choose not to stand and face your death, then I shall end you where you sit."

Her wings twitched. She was frightened but none the less prepared for death. She still held her ground and was ready to face her end. A strong female angel she was, I give her that much.

But as my sword was ready to drop into her skull, I heard the faint echoing of a loud and thunderous roar far off into the distance.

I recognized this roar immediately and turned to its direction. "Mundus…?"

In my foolishness, the angel before me used my preoccupation as a chance to use her wings to blow snow into my face the second I heard the sound of them ruffling. I was temporarily blinded before whipping the snow from my eyes. Once I did, I heard the sound of her wings flap off the ground and I looked in the air to see that she had escaped to the skies. I was ready to send more of the earth towards her like before, but once again, the echoing roar of Mundus had sounded once again.

I had no choice.

I sheathed my sword and jumped onto my horse once again.

Through the snow I rode with no haste. The fog was deep but I was more or less able to make my way through it all. The scent of blood grew stronger and stronger the deeper I rode into the snow. But suddenly I felt something. This strong feeling of dread mixed with great anxiety and…hatred. This was familiar to me. When a demon passes from this world, they leave behind their emotions in a physical miasma that is picked up on by other demons. And judging by how strong it was, many had fallen with these negative feelings.

Finally I had gotten the sight of two individuals with one on his knees. I dropped from my horse and jogged towards them. "Mundus! Seditio!"

I ran towards them but they did not react. They simply stood still in the snow. Seditio stood there and looked into the horizon. But Mundus…Mundus was on his knees. His body shivering and the sounds of heavy breathing came from him. I heard distinct curses and mutterings from under his breath but I did not know what to make of them. But one thing was clear…he was furious beyond his own belief.

"Mundus…?" I called to softly, "What is the matter?"

He said nothing. Only continuing his own mutterings of anger and sorrow.

"Sparda…" Seditio called out to me. His voice filled with dread. "Sparda…we were fools…we should have awoken you…maybe we could have changed something.

Suddenly I felt my heart begin to sink. "What are you—?"

Seditio said nothing. He only pointed towards the foggy mist of dull grey before him. I looked that general direction but saw nothing. Confused, I walked into the snowy mist to see what he spoke of. Mundus's mutterings were clearer however which gave me an indication of what Seditio meant.

He muttered…_Fucking angel._

And the second I realized it, the fog had cleared…and I saw it.

The bloody carcasses and dismembered bodies of as many as hundreds of men had falling into the open field of snow before my very eyes. Some had been completely carved in two while others were burned into charcoal. Their faces were bug-eyed and distraught with what life they had from last night in that tavern, now ripped from them in the most violent ways imaginable. Their faces though…their faces were just like…hers. Suddenly the visions of the wench from the tavern had sparked explicit images of blood and shrieks into my head. I was overwhelmed by the sheer horror and disgust of it all that my own legs could no longer support me. I clutched my arms and gritted my teeth tightly to restrict my body from trembling. But my eyes…I could not turn away. The images were already scared into my memories. The blood, guts, and frozen expressions of my brethren was forever an image that haunted me forever.

I sat there…I roared…I roared to the skies…to the heavens…I damned them. I damned them to my very core….I swore…I cursed them with every word of profanity I could shriek, and rose to my feet. I wanted something to hit…something beautiful to destroy with my own hands. I breathed harshly and my anger only rose the stronger the stench and these emotions of the dead grew. Finally I grabbed my sword and slammed it into the ground with all furious strength that lied within me. The blade had sunk into the ground and created a powerful ripple into the ground below me. The ground had ruptured into cracks before my anger.

But I knew…I knew my rage would not make a difference…even though I wished it would. I sunk to my knees with my hands still rested on the pommel of my sword…But that did not stop my roars of painful sorrow. The roars echoed…I hoped they reached that angel that escaped…for she would be the first of my blooded vengeance against the bastards who had done this to my brethren. I would drink their blood from their skulls and wear their wings boots, so that they may feel pain for every step I take even in death.

I swore it on my very existence, I would destroy all the angels. I swore I would take down anyone who stood in my way.

But little did I know that this would be the eve of a new dawn.

And the Golden Age…would soon come to an end.


	3. Entry 2: The Golden Age: part 2

_**Hello all of you. This Alitolexlto here. And This is the second chapter. I'm sorry I took so long with this update. I was just so busy with other things in college and didn't get around to it as much as I wanted. Anyway, here's the next one. Remember, only ten chapters for this story.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember, to view some of the art designs I have for the characters in the story, visit deviantart where a copy of this story is as well.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All this is to celebrate the DmC: Devil May Cry Definitive Edition coming out in March.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I own no characters except OC's. DmC: Devil May Cry belongs solely to Capcom and Ninja Theory.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song Inspirations:<strong>_

_**John Williams: Binary Sunset**_

_**John Williams: Palpatine's teachings**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Entry 2: The Golden Age: Part 2<strong>_

_**December 28****th**** B.C.**_

I had waited patiently for the rest of the legion of demons to arrive onto the tarnished battlefield of demons' blood to pick up what remained of our own fellow brethren. I could only stand at the top of the patch of snowy land as they carried the deceased bodies on to a carriage to prep for a proper burning under hellish fire, while those who were no more than carcasses of revolting waste were dragged across the blood painted snow onto an already set fire to wither away the remains. Not as honorable as a full body burning but…there were severed torsos and trunks scattered across the platinum tract.

I could only stand there, and watch in bitter restraint of my own rage, and watch as the very ones I had shared merriment in the tavern with only a gnat's life span, now lay across the ground; ripped apart and wrung of their innards.

I could not relinquish this tunneling dread that overshadowed me. If only I would have not allowed myself to indulge into my own selfish desires. Not only did I cause the death of an otherwise guiltless wench, but I had caused the death of my own people in a vicious slaughter that I was too intoxicated to even wake up for. My shame was but a minor concern compared to the blood on my hands.

I felt my shoulder grasped and turned to see whom it was. My breathing had caught a hitch as I stood away from the one before me, and took to a knee in grateful respect for the creator of my own existence.

He stood with great intensity that overshadowed any who stood before him. His own shadow loomed over me like a darkening cloud of darkness. I dare look up to him from his feet; he, draped in the most opulent robe with the ends incased in black flame, and his long fingers lined with the finest of rubies. My eyes could only look at the magnificence of his pale face, riddled the aesthetics of scars from the great betrayal that befell him in the unjustified fall from his once gracious home. His hair; groomed beautifully in the mist of such despair. He truly was a beacon of righteousness for all to gaze upon.

"M-My lord…" I groveled. "P-Please…please forgive me of my foolishness…I, and I alone should be held accountable for the many lives lost on that day…punish not my men but only I…Spare them your wrath for I will bear it all in weakness to your great power…"

He said nothing. Only the sound of his cloak whipping in the breeze sang to my ears. I could not dare to gaze upon his expression with those cold black eyes staring down at me. I could feel them burning into my skin. I feared he had heard my very heart beat within my chest.

"**Rise."**

His deep and menacing voice had put a jolt throughout my body and immediately complied with the order he had given. Though I stood, he, himself only looked down upon me with those eyes that stared into the very pit of my soul; threatening to steal it away from me.

"**Had you truly been at fault for this great loss of men, your punishment would be…severe."** A spin-chilling fear had enveloped me as he spoke. **"However, fortune smiles upon you that you are not to be held accountable for the deaths of many this day."**

My breath finally gave way to a deep sigh of relief.

"**However…"**

My breath had suddenly been ripped from my lips and my body rose to the eyes of death staring towards me. My neck grew tighter as my breath had slowly escaped me in agonizing pain.

"**You are held responsible for your slothful decadence to allow the many lost lives of these men before us. Surely you will, as you said, bear their losses on your shoulders, yes?"**

I could barely form a sentence as what little breath I could muster was dragged from my lungs. Even so, I gritted my teeth to form a choked response. "Y…Y…Ye….Yes…."

With a tighter hold to remind me of my failure, I was dropped to the ground and gasped for the air that was returned to me. I breathed in as much as I could with a groveling position before my lord.

"**Stand, you sniveling swine. For I shall share with you the use of your position."**

Despite my unhinged exhaustion, I stood up once more to breathlessly reply to his every word. "S…Sir…?"

"**Your part to play in this battle was but to mediate." **He said as he slowly strolled by to see the remaining red that colored the snow before us. **"My…father has graced these putrid humans with a gift…an infant who will one day be the sacrifice for the rest of them. The one who will sacrifice everything…for the human race. And like the fool he is, he will follow my father's commands without question. Disgusting." **He spat. **"What fool would knowingly slit their own throat for a father who would hand him the blade? To die for rats in clothing no less…That poor, poor fool. He will suffer…just as they all will."**

"B-But my lord…" I spoke weakly. "So long as the veil of Limbo is kept in its place…I do not have faith that we will be victorious in shattering into the human realm…There is so little we demons can do to have an adverse effect on the human plane…"

"**I am aware of this, you fool…but this is beyond something your feeble little mind can comprehend." **He turned back to me. My back straightened and my breathe was held. **"As for this battle; it was simply an observation."**

"Obser…vation?"

"**Yes. For the son of God has been watched over by an angel. Said to be one of the strongest of the garrison. As such I desired to know the full strength of this warrior. I did not expect the outcome…nor am I surprised."**

"B…But my lord…" I spoke, "…We have lost so many…"

"**No. **_**You **_**have lost many. They were but cattle to my plan. Their deaths mean nothing to me."**

"You…"

We both looked over to the side to see a grieving Mundus staring towards the baron wasteland of blood before us all. His voice seemed to still hold anger through his gritted teeth and his meaty fist were clenched tightly into a ball. He slowly turned his fiery gaze towards us. But I was appalled at that gave being sent right towards our very lord and creator.

"**Might you have quarrels, vermin?" **he questioned insultingly.

"You…You mean to say that…these men were just your guinea pigs to use…?" His voice grew with rage the closer he stepped towards us. "You used the very foundation of your empire…as cattle to be sent to the slaughter…all on an observation? The lives lost here…these brave souls, who fought with the valor of _your _banner…! And you abandon their honor as if they were nothing to the very ground you tread?-!"

I was lost for words at Mundus's absolute disrespect not only in his tone, but for doubting our lord is such a manner. I could not bear to see my lord's expression for fear that my very eyes would burn from my sockets. Instead I looked towards Mundus in fear for what would befall him.

"**It seems that a calf hath forgotten thy place." **He spoke with a deep dread to his voice. **"These pathetic piles of filth have no souls. They are by no means valor. They are disgusting little swine whom do my biding without a single form of hesitation. Mindless animals whose only reason for living is to do battle with my enemies. Their only indulgence is frittering away at taverns for brew and pleasurable company by the demoness wenches. Is that what you would call valor?"**

"Even so!" Mundus roared. "They were still—"

"**Mundus."**

At that moment, I didn't know what it was about the way had had spoken of Mundus's name, but...I felt a horrid chill down my very spin towards it. It was authoritive but...menacing despite how soft it sounded. It made me fear for Mundus's well-being to be so vicious towards our lord. But it seemed even Mundus was not a fool to further his argument from there—for he too could hear the deeper authority of our lord's tone and halted his own words before he went too far.

"My apologies, my lord..." Mundus bowed respectfully with a great deal of anger still in his tone. But this didn't seem to hinder our lord in the slightest.

"**Very good. Had you continued, your consequences would have been dire. Cattle should learn to be obedient towards their shepherds...Even so, you still posed a threat towards me; for that, you will be punished with 1,000 lashings in the circle of Wrath. May you return with a proper form of respect."**

"Yes...my lord..."

"**Good. Men..." **walking up to Mundus came the dreaded warriors of my lord's personal guards. They wore red mask with devilish grins and were bear in torsos with little grey, metallic armor but clothed in black garbs on their bottom halves. Their arms were also longer then a normal biological human being's. They were the Drekavacs. **"Take him to the pit of Wrath. Release him after his punishment is complete, and then prep him for the next battle."**

The Drekavac nodded and took Mundus by the arms to drag him off towards the door that my lord had graced the earth with.

"**Ah yes. I do believe I deserve a form of thank you in graciously deciding to spare your pathetic life."**

Mundus said nothing but even I could distinctively see the form of anger take hold of him even as his back was turned towards us. Nevertheless he fought it no longer and conformed to our lord's demand.

"Thank you...my lord..."

"**Good. Now take him from my sight."**

They once more dragged Mundus off towards his punishment of torture and pain. I could only imagine what horrors lay in the pit of Wrath. They say that the lashings were beyond that of the pain felt on this Earthly plane with each crack ripping flesh off the very bones of any pour being who were to be sent there. The most horrifying aspect is that a month's time spent there is equal to that of a year. It was something I had hoped to always avoid. It was always my lord's preferred place to institute those who did not know their place. But not for I. I was always vigilant and respectful of what I said and done for the creator. He spared me many a times, would always keep me from that vile palace for pain.

"**I shall retire to my home once more. Report to me once all this has been cleaned."**

"Yes, your holiness." I bowed. I had kept myself as such until he had walked right past me. But even so there was one thing I wanted to do that burnt a threating flame in the pit of my chest. I stood back up to ask upon my lord a request—no, a demand of my own. Though I feared for the reaction he would take, I knew that this was a decision I wanted to uphold not only for the lost men on the field, but for myself.

"My lord...I have but one more request...!" I slowly turned back towards my lord as he could not be bothered to do the same. I bowed lowly as I requested; "I beg of thee; allow me to find and kill the wench of the Angels! Please allow me the honor of avenging my brethren and killing the female angel who had done this!"

A small silence was formed between me and my lord. I was unsure if he was in deep thought of this decision or he was questioning whether I was beginning to lose my own place under his mighty rulings. I feared he assumed the latter.

"**Hmmm...Very well."**

My heart sank into relief. Though I still kept myself controlled in his presence as to not seem to grateful and risk losing face with my lord.

"**I will allow you this request. However, you must bring her head to me. Fail to do so, and I will have yours as compensation. Have I made myself clear?"**

I knew the consequences were dire for me, and I knew the result of my failure. However I could not bear this burden of guilt on my shoulders for the fall of my men while I could not join them. Their deaths rest upon me, and I knew I had to avenge every single one of their lives with each thrust of my sword into that angel's corpse.

"Yes, my lord."

_**July 25**__**th**__** B.C.**_

So much time has passed since that day.

That day, I had sworn on my own life that I would one day find the angel that murdered my own brothers...but alas, I have yet to do so. Every step I take seems to leader further and further from finding that woman. Her voice, though soothing, was immediate screeching's to my mind in remembrance to my fallen comrades who were slaughtered mercilessly. My lord has granted me permission to find and assassinate this angel, but every day I return empty handed is a failure; punishable by severe lashings. I am blessed that they were not as savage as the inner circle of Wrath has been famed of delivering.

Still it was not the physical pain that ailed me, but the feeling of failing my lord the way I have.

Of course, I also knew sitting there, in that tavern once again would not heal these wounds I still carry from that day. Even amongst the chatterings of a slow day of drinking and talks of plans, the voices all fell on my deaf ears. The last thing I desired to hear was reminiscence of the past through the future.

Instead I gulped down my pint and let the intoxication slowly sink into my thoughts. Despite knowing I would never truly be able to indulge in it due to my high tolerance. Besides that, my mind was too filled with vengeance and dread to be taken over by alcohol.

I felt a presence sit with me, but gave him no attention.

"Sparda…"

I did not turn, but I did hear Seditio loud and clear.

"I understand how you must feel." He said, scratching his unkempt platinum white hair. "To have to sit and watch as your own is slaughtered right in front of you and see their bodies dragged onto a fiery prior…I know this all too well…But you must move on. Such a time has passed and our mission is most important."

"But of course…" I muttered. "You were there…You watched as they begged for mercy upon their last leg…and she only hacked them to pieces in an instant…Back in those times, I would have slammed my fist into this table and roar curses towards the heavens, but…for some strange reason, I've simply become dour towards the whole situation…it discerns my vision to see clearly and focus on what I must do…to forget it would be dishonorable to those who had fallen."

"And what will extinguish this depression you are sinking in?"

"…Angel's head, of course."

"And if you continue to be unsuccessful?"

"Then I would have no other choice…" I took another swig of my mug and sighed hard. Finally I turned towards the concerned brother of mine. "I will march towards the gates of Heaven and find her."

For a moment Seditio stared towards me as if I had spoken nonsense. But for me, I felt that this was a necessary last resort if I fail to discover her presence on Earth—to head to the source and fight my way through their forces. I may die in the process, but that did not concern me. So long as I find that wench, then my death will be but a small victory for my passing and for my lord's conquest.

However I was quickly pulled from my thoughts at the jerking of my shoulders by Seditio. He stared into my cold eyes with concerned blue ones and spoke with great dread for me.

"What nonsense do you speak of now?-!" Seditio yelled, catching the attention of others in the tavern. "I understand your intimate anger towards that angel, but killing yourself will not insure you victory!"

"It will not just be my victory, but the victory of those who have fallen in the battle against her—"

"And if those 100s could not defeat this Angel, then what makes you assume that _you _will be successful?-! Will you truly throw away your own life based on a cause you know you will fall towards?-! The Angel. Will. Kill you!"

I did not want to accept it. No matter how much sense he spoke, I did not want to hear it. I wanted to continue in living in my fabricated fantasy and believe that I would be the one to hold a blade to her throat. I wanted to keep the shrieks of agony I imagined I'd hear from her throat. I wanted these fantasies to forever stay with me. They had become something of a happy place for me…to forget them and abandon such comfort was something I could not bring myself to do.

Instead I fell silent. There was no more that needed to be said.

"Then so be it."

"What?"

I removed his hands. "If I die in the field of battle against the Angel, then so be it…besides that…At least I would die knowing that I did not fail my lord's gracious request…for I am but a demon who serves our lord's rule."

Seditio said no words. He only looked towards me with such disdain. It was clear in his sky blue eyes that he felt great fear for me along with visible anger at my decision I'd set for myself. I did not let them break me for a moment. I believed in my goal and cared nothing for anyone whom tried to stop me from achieving that goal. Though it was indeed foolish, all that mattered as the mission and nothing else. Not even Seditio's disappointment.

"Fine…so be it." He said bitterly. "But enjoy that so-called _goal _by yourself…do not force me to bury another brother."

And with that, he left. He left me to stir in my own feces of vengeance. I needed another drink. Something to make me forget this horrible night.

I was just about to take a swig once more, when all of a sudden my hand was stopped by meaty fingers clutching at the mug about to touch my lips.

"I would rather you halt on the ale for now, brother."

That voice was all too familiar. Though it was hinted with exhaustion, the gruff, deep voice was easily recognizable. I turned and my eyes grew wide. He looked…ragged. His eyes were as dark as the night and his face was riddled with scars that looked as though they were _just _healing. But one thing caught my attention the most—his right eye. It seemed empty of color. He had lost that eye.

"Mundus! What—?"

He silenced me with his large palm to the point that only vaguely made out. I tried to say the words I had wished to speak, but was slowly forced to silence my tongue at the sight of his furrowed brows over his seething eyes staring daggers towards me. I was not certain if those eyes had been set towards me, or another bother on his mind. But it was clear that he felt a great deal of fury and I could see that ever so clearly from his very eyes.

"Not here." He whispered. "Follow me."

I nodded feverishly; mostly due to his palm taking the very air from my lungs. Once released, I let forth a deep sigh before I followed him through the crowd of men dancing and lounging about. We finally reached out towards the door and were met with the crickets' natural cries of the moon lite night. The small cottages and stoned huts filled the empty space of the quiet savanna of dirt called a desert. Mundus retired to the shadows of an alleyway that was untouched by a single living soul.

He checked for anyone's presence before turning back to me. His brows rested and a smile grew on his scared lips. "Sparda…My brother."

His arms opened wide and wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I could hardly find the right words to say; let alone move my arms to return the hug he had offered me. But that time had passed as he quickly released me.

His hands grasped my shoulders in joyous glee upon seeing me again. "Long have I missed that dimwitted face of yours."

"Not a very sound greeting to an old friend, now is it?" I replied—not sharing the same as Mundus did. In fact, I was all but concerned. "Mundus, are you alright? Your face…"

"Not to worry. Such wounds cannot dishearten the desires I had to finally escape that wretched place." Mundus spoke almost arrogantly. "What matters is that I have returned to the human world."

"Without the lord's knowledge?"

"Yes." He said bitterly. "I would never be kept in that damned pit for long. It took a few months to find a chance to escape from that prison but I was successful."

"But what of our lord?-!" I warned him. "What if he—"

"That bastard is no lord of mine!"

His roar of a voice brought a cold shiver down my spine. How could he have been so brave to say such words out in the open like that? Had he lost his sanity from the torture he had to endure in the pit of Wrath? That made me all the more concerned for whatever he would do next.

"What are you saying?" I said angrily towards him. "He is our creator! He has brought us life to do his bidding with the mercy of allowing us—"

"Allowing us to—WHAT? Spend our days on this pitiful rock with these wastes of souls and inevitably die like vermin? Are you truly so blind to not see his ways are nothing but foul ploys based upon his childish grudge against his father?-! Because that is all I see!" He stopped at that and quickly caught his composure once more before speaking to me again. "Sparda…Lucifer is an unjust god to us. We mean nothing to him. If one of us falls, then he will simply replace that fallen one and go about like nothing has changed…just as he did with the one's in that ditch of a battlefield."

"But that is our duty as his followers!" I expressed with great intensity. "Death on the battlefield is the greatest honor for our lord. It is what we were made to accomplish after all! And I have already decided for myself that if I were to die on the field of battle, then I will die with my head held high; knowing that it was in the name of my lord!"

Mundus did not replay. He only looked at me with great disappointment in his eyes, followed by a shake of his head. "You are a fool, Sparda...you have not grown into your boots at all."

And with that, he turned on the heel and walked right into the darkness of the alleyway with no other word towards me.

It was clear that Mundus was heading down a dark path. Where the path lead—I did not know.

_**September 16**__**th**__** B.C.**_

It had had been a number of months since I last saw Mundus. I was concerned that he had done something sporadic. Either way, it had been too long of a time that he has been missing from the fray of the battle field. But not just him, but also Seditio as well. Both were gone from their usual places to find them. I had negative thoughts that maybe Mundus had told Seditio of his outrage and the two fought each other out of spite.

But that wasn't what mattered at the moment. Not when a battle was in need of my turn of the tide. I ran through the tall grass with swiftness as my sword hacked through the tall hedges. The sun had beat down hard on me. I did not know how humans could handle such conditions without burning up in their own meat suits. The climate changing had been something of a challenge while on this planet. It was one of the many fascinations I have wondered about with this world. I knew that the one called God was our greatest enemy and a threat to my lord, but yet and still I could not help but have a great vein of magnificence to the planet he had created.

The humans were quite fortunate to live in such a domain as this.

Finally my slashing through grass had ended abruptly while I was deep in thought. Over the yonder I could hear the cries of battle shrieking out to me; it's clanging of swords was an orchestra. The sounds of clashing armor were the accompanying chorus. The roars of the warriors were the main vocal that resonated in my head.

It was time to take action. And if I were fortunate, the Angel wench would also be in the fray.

I took a running start towards the battlefield ahead, but I suddenly felt my abdomen be wrapped in hard clutches. I gasped at its tight grip around me as it yanked me back into the towering grass. I struggled to escape its grasp but alas, I could not escape. Finally I was pulled back into the hedge and thrown on my back.

I groaned at the painful drop, but worked my way to sitting up and seeing the very two faces I had worried for since their sudden disappearances.

"Seditio! Mundus!" I called out to. However, they only shushed me and pulled me up to my feet once more. I followed their advice and whispered. "Where have you both gone for so long?-! Knowing our lord, he has been searching for you both feverishly!"

"A likely conclusion." Mundus spat.

"Anyway, that's not why we're here." Sedito spoke seriously. This was the most serious I had seen him since I last saw him in the tavern when we argued with one another. "We come with a showing for you."

"A…showing?"

Yes." Seditio nodded. "We will show you something. You may not want to believe it for yourself, but I implore you to not turn your eyes nor try to fight us. We only show you what is in plain sight. Please just remember that we do this only for you to see the truth."

"Truth? What truth do you speak of?"

"The truth of our so-called _lord and creator _of course." Mundus intervened. "You will see with your own eyes what _we_ have seen."

Little did I know however at that time, that everything would change.

The once straight forward path to vengeance for my brothers and my lord had been shattered before my eyes.

All that I thought was true was nothing more but a lie.

This was the second realization that The Golden Age was over.


End file.
